


I'd Love To Hear You Scream Nick

by saxophonesandcuesticks



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Both boys are Bisexual, Dom!Gatsby, Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Nick and Jay are kinky little shits, Probably the best porn I'll ever write, Sub!Nick, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonesandcuesticks/pseuds/saxophonesandcuesticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I believe that once Gatsby fully realized his future dream with Daisy was finally unattainable, he found the next best thing. Which happened to be the ‘Golden boy’ next door that shared my name. Granted Jay’s looks both aroused  me and fueled my late night fantasies in my bed when I couldn’t sleep, but I didn’t know at the time if my new friend enjoyed the company of other men quite like I did. And besides, if I came on to him and he wasn’t like me, would he arrest me?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Love To Hear You Scream Nick

I believe that once Gatsby fully realized his future dream with Daisy was finally unattainable, he found the next best thing. Which happened to be the ‘Golden boy’ next door that shared my name. Granted Jay’s looks both aroused me and fueled my late night fantasies in my bed when I couldn’t sleep, but I didn’t know at the time if my new friend enjoyed the company of other men quite like I did. And besides, if I came on to him and he wasn’t like me, would he arrest me? I didn’t want to risk my reputation and get thrown into prison for a careless mistake. Now I do enjoy a woman from time to time, I always have, because not only does it help to keep my cover, but it gives me the dominance I lack when I bed with a man. See, a long term partner of mine a few years back had quite often tied me up, sometimes even blindfolding me and I came to very much enjoy it, so then in a secret place I kept long strips of soft fleece, artificial silk, or rope, depending upon my mood, should the time ever call for them. But ever since moving out to West Egg, I hadn’t found anyone like me and I got to a point where I almost disposed of the well-cared for lengths of material, but something, call it hindsight if you will, told me not to, so I didn’t. Once I’d become more acquainted with my strikingly handsome neighbor, he had begun inviting me to more parties, especially after realizing he couldn’t go after what he originally planned, and I suspect it was because he wished for something else other than my rather boring company. Though he assured me that I was a delightfully pleasant house guest, and quite positively the only one he actually wished to see at his parties now. After one particularly sprightly party, he and I stood on the veranda in the beautiful late night hour watching his maids, servants, and butlers clean up the rather large mess made by the party-goers, he caught my attention after a few moments of blissful silence between us and he said something I thought I would never hear from his luscious pale lips, “Nick, Old Sport,” he started, stopping momentarily to take a deep breath, as though he were battling with what to say within his mind.

“Would you like to stay the night with me, oh, in my bed perhaps?” I felt my cheeks grow hot and I was positive they were of a pink hue from his words. I had opened my mouth to say something, but he had interrupted me nervously, “I-I know you live next door, but I don’t wish for you to walk home at this late hour and need the company. If you’re not like that, I get it, and I won’t-” He stopped abruptly and froze due to my lips catching his in a soft kiss, conveying to him what I couldn’t say with my own words.

“Oh Jay, I would love to.” I cooed gently noticing that he visibly relaxed with a warm grin plastered on his face, and I realized was beaming at him with an expression full of love, passion, unaltered joy, I also noticed with great awe that he returned my affectionate gaze. Then he crashed his lips to mine with great hunger and passion, causing me to mewl softly into the heated kiss. I felt him slide his tongue across my lip and I found it hard to keep my mouth closed after that, especially since he took control and began exploring my mouth with his tongue in ways that made my knees weak, and I felt all of the blood in my head run south, and with the lack of air, I felt delightfully dizzy and hot all over. All too soon I had to pull away in order to breathe and he looked at me with lust-blown eyes, “Nick, before we move somewhere a bit more private, are you more dominant with a man or are you more submissive? I’m just curious Old Sport.” If it were possible, I was sure my cheeks flushed brighter and a new wave of subtle heat rushed across my frame, “M-More submissive.” After my meek, stuttering reply, he looked at me with such a deviant hunger that I was sure I would collapse from weak knees had my arms not around the taller man’s neck. Then he picked me up in such a way that I felt like I was a dame that had just been betrothed to the amazing Gatsby, and he carried me to his bed chambers.

Once there, he slipped of my jacket with a powerful grace I had not yet seen in him, then he slowly unfastened the buttons of my shirt with a slow ease, taking his time and leaving kisses on the flesh he had exposed due to me not wearing an undershirt since my skin was so pale. “So beautiful~” he murmured as he finished unbuttoning my dress shirt, then he pushed it off and he began working at my slacks. I was thankful I had slipped off my shoes and socks before hand as he relieved the hard, hot flesh in between my legs from it’s cloth prison, leaving me in nothing but my birthday suit. “Wh-What about you Jay?” I asked, making a gesture toward his clothing, but he simply shook his head, his demeanor sliding toward a more dominant position, “My pleasure will come later. Right now, I want to watch your beautiful body come apart and I want to hear you scream.” he murmured near my ear, his hot breath and words against my sensitive skin going straight to my cock, making it twitch slightly at the prospect of being tied down and mercilessly teased.

Jay noticed my lack of reply, “To much Nick?” he asked softly, his aura shifting back to normal slightly. Unable to form words, I shook my head. And I think that was the answer we were both looking for, especially since he gave me a devious grin, “Such a good boy for me Nick~” he purred at me, taking one of my sensitive nipples in between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it hard, which caused me to moan out and arch up at the white hot pleasure coupled with the pain inflicted on the sensitive bud and a dull, throbbing ache between my legs, forced my cock to leak a little on my stomach and it twitched again. I felt so close to that white hot blissful release of orgasm, but it seemed Gatsby had other ideas. “God Nick, that was beautiful. Just like a work of art.” I faintly heard Jay talking as I tried to steady my breathing and fight off the nearing orgasm threatening to tear me apart. “Do you know what you do to me?” he murmured, then immediately after his words, I felt a warm, hard thickness rubbing against my side. “This, this is what you do to me Nick. You’ve got me so damn hard.” I moaned out, loving the filthy words escaping his beautiful mouth. Of course, I had long since closed my eyes because if I looked right at him, I would’ve fallen apart right there. “Nick, would you like to try something different with me?” he asked gently, and I nodded since if I had attempted to use words, something rather embarrassing would’ve come out. Then he said words that I thought I’d never hear from a partner again, “Would you like me to tie you up~?” he asked with a purr coating his husky voice, and my cock twitched in excitement once more, “Y-Yes...p-please Sir...” I moaned out, not realizing the word that escaped my lips. But he had heard and soon he leaned into the junction between my neck and shoulder and I heard a “ _Mine_ ~” he growled, then he bit the small expanse of pale flesh much to my delight and I made my pleasure known through my voice and I heard a low, husky chuckle from Gatsby, “I am never letting you go my pet~” he sighed with a wide grin coating his voice in a sweetly forbidden way, then I heard him walk away from the large duvet, then a door to a closet presumably, opened with a slight squeak and I then heard the zipper to a bag, then the rustling of fabric.

After a few quickened heart beats later, soft, cool silk caressed my wrists and I felt Jay bind them together, then to the headboard, and he reciprocated the motions with my ankles, just without binding them together, and soon I felt a chill in the air brushing my genetalia which gave me the feeling that I was put on display for Gatsby’s eyes only. Then he tied another piece of silk around my eyes so that I was blind to everything but his touches and the softly spoken dirty talk that sent liquid fire up my spine. “Fuck..” I heard him murmur, “This is quite positively the best sight since the showers back on the army base...” at that I felt my cock twitch at the memory, all of the handsome men, nude, with dripping wet bodies just begging to be touched and explored by greedy, curious hands. The unbridled action from my manhood earned me another delicious chuckle from Gatsby that resounded against my neck and caused me to shiver delightfully. “God, how I’d love to make you melt and scream for me Nick.” he purred, this time away from me, but then all thoughts disregarded and I moaned out as I felt something warm, wet, and hot enveloped my aching cock and had it not have been for the hand squeezing the base just so, I would’ve come undone right there. Then what ever it was, began sucking and I then realized that Jay was sucking me off, and in the back of my mind I was aware of incessant babble mixed with moans escaping my lips, but all I could think was _Sweet Jesus, please, I need more_ and _Oh god please let me cum!_ However, I didn’t realize that these thoughts made themselves known in the room and made their way treacherously to my Sir’s ears, much to his delight. Then I felt another suck from the heat around my cock that sent white hot pleasure racking through my system and it felt as though he was going to suck my brain out through my cock and leave me in nothing but a babbling, aroused, brainless state.

This pattern continued for what appeared to be hours or days since my sense of time was shot all to hell, and by this time every sense of mine was numb except for the torturous sense of touch which by now all of my nerves were on hyperdrive and a single brush of fingertips had me on the verge of crying from a mixture of pleasure, pain, and frustration. In my current state, I was beyond words and coherent sentences, and I could’ve sworn I heard nothing but moans, gasps, and incessant babble. Then his warm fingers found my lips and I began sucking and licking at the warm digits, being sure to lubricate them liberally, assuming what he was about to do next was what I hoped he’d do. After a few hot moments of whispered praise from the billionaire, I felt damp, slick fingers make a trail down my erection and stopping only when he reached the small pucker of my ass and I gasped out my approval as he began teasing the muscular ring with a low purr and his saliva slick fingers. “A-Ah....p-please!” I cried out, not really knowing what it was I was begging for, but my words didn’t fall on deaf ears as a finger slowly wedged its way into the tight muscle, causing a pleased wail to escape my lips without my permission. “If a finger is all it takes to make you wail, I can surely assume my cock will make you scream.” he purred hotly as he added another finger, retching another moan from me, and I found myself bucking my hips against his fingers eagerly. After a few moments of searching on his part, he found a very sensitive bundle of nerves within me and I cried out once more, close to orgasming, but yet again, he squeezed the base of my prick staving off that sweet, blissful release. Then he started scissoring his fingers, stretching me further. Then after what seemed hours, he pulled out the digits, and from what I could hear, he slicked up his cock with whatever he put on his fingers, then I felt the hot, blunt head of his member slowly press into me. Little by little he slid in and when he bottomed out, I just about sobbed at how full and hot I felt with Gatsby buried so deep inside me. And I could tell he was close to coming undone even with the initial entry, “Fuck, you’re so tight and hot my pet...” I heard him say over the blood roaring hot in my ears, though I was too distracted with the warm haze of pleasure clouding my mind. Once he started moving however, words were useless to me and all I could utter were his name and cries of pure ecstasy. I then noticed that his pace started off slow, but he was speeding up and soon he was thrusting into me with a wild abandon, then he managed to find that nerve bundle with his cock and I all but screamed his name. True to his promise he did make me scream and I could’ve sworn I forgot my name at the moment.

Now, if I had to compare Gatsby to my last Dominant, Gatsby was the far better lover. He fucked me the way I wanted, rough and hard and he was unafraid to hurt me too much. Soon I was violently out of my thoughts by Gatsby’s cock hitting that spot over and over, forcing the orgasm that had been threatening to force me apart at the seems to overtake my whole system to my surprise and a silent scream was pulled from my vocal chords and all I saw was a bright whiteness behind my eyelids, I was also vaguely aware I had come hard across my stomach, my spend making it’s way to my chest as I clenched around Jay like a tight vice, then I blacked out for a time, how long is still unknown to me. But when I came to, I was over-sensitive and Gatsby was close to coming. After about five more thrusts, he pressed his hips flush against mine and he spilled his hot seed into me, filling me full with his warmth. Then he pulled out, causing me to whimper, but I knew that I was too tired and boneless in order to move and clean myself up. I heard him walk away long enough to get a warm, dampened washcloth and possibly a glass of water, then he came back and murmured soft praises to me as he gently untied me and softly massaged the soreness that I was beginning to feel away from my pale limbs, once untied, the blindfold followed and I opened my eyes to a dim room, which was probably Jay’s doing, and then I saw him beaming happily at me with that relaxed, happy expression that comes with orgasm as he gingerly cleaned up my chest, softening cock, and the sensitive ring of muscle where Jay’s seed was slowly spilling out of me much to my dismay, but I was too loose and relaxed to give much of a damn for long. Once he was done cleaning me up, he left the washcloth on the nightstand and he pressed the cool glass to my hot, dry lips and I welcomed the cold water down my parched throat. After a few much needed sips from the glass, Jay pulled down the covers, pulled me close to himself in such a way that my back was against his chest. “Told you I’d make you scream.” he mumbled softly, burying his face in my neck as we drifted happily off to sleep, only to wake up much later the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to hop on the Nick/Jay train and my hand slipped and made this. But, I really hope you guys enjoy this. uvu


End file.
